Negro amor, amor Kuroi Love Love
by Link no Sou
Summary: Y Ryuuk no imagino que no escribir una regla le traeria una diversion mayor con un chico de secundaria llamado Yagami Light y su alterego Kira materializandose...y ahora un encantador detective enamorado del niño...¿que mas falta? KiraLight LLight
1. Negro Amor

_**DEATH NOTE**_

_KiraLight_

Region de Shinjuku, Japón

-Y entonces si ponemos que Napoleón no conto que al cruzar Waterloo podría morir el y sus hombres demuestra que realmente los años causan efectos secundarios en...

La maestra hablaba, hablaba y no paraba, uno de sus alumnos simplemente estaba ausente, viendo por la ventana.

-Yagami-kun, ¿Podrías decirme tu opinión de esto?

-Pienso que debió analizar mejor la situación teniendo en cuenta que, si sabia que entraría en terrenos donde nieva, podría haber tomado mas precauciones...

Tras contestar, volvió a posar su mirada en la ventana, no le interesaba mucho la clase, ya había entendido bien la situación, como siempre, siempre entendiendo todo rápidamente, incluso aun más rápido que sus compañeros de grados superiores, el era Yagami Light, el niño prodigio de 15 años.

Pese a solo tener 15 años el sabia aun mas que un chico de su edad, si no llegaban a hacerlo brincar grados era por que querían que viviera su vida normal, mas el estaba aburrido, muy aburrido, harto y fastidiado de todo, pero debía seguir siendo el gran hermano mayor, el hijo perfecto, un pan de dios...

-Muy bien chicos es todo por hoy, recuerden que deben pensar ya sobre la preparatoria a la que desean entrar...

Todos se levantaron y comenzaron a recoger sus cosas, entonces Light volteo por inercia a la ventana, vio caer un cuaderno negro, le llamo la atención y al salir fue hasta donde lo vio caer.

-Death...Note... ¿Cuaderno de la muerte? Hum ¿será una broma?

Empezó a leer el contenido, venían unas reglas, entonces decidió ir a su casa y ver que tan cierto o falso era todo aquello.

* * *

Ya en su casa, Light leía atentamente cada regla de la Death Note, riéndose algunas veces ante la idea de que un cuaderno pudiese matar a alguien...pero decidió probarlo

Justo en ese instante pasaron un reportaje de un crimen, que mejor que probarlo con una de esas estúpidas alimañas...anoto su nombre, espero 40 segundos y, murió, el criminal había muerto.

-Hey, puede ser verdad o solo casualidad...veamos--cambia el canal- Aquí...

"Hemos comprobado que el violador esta dentro de la casa, aun no han podido liberar a la pobre pequeña que esta dentro del edificio con este maniático"

-...Probemos

Y nuevamente al ver que el criminal murió, en vez de temer, sorprenderse o preguntarse cualquier cosa...solo se tumbo en su cama riendo felizmente

-Así que...así se siente un "Héroe" al recibir sus poderes... ¿no?...yo seré el héroe, el héroe que se encargue de matar a todo aquel que cometa un crimen, a todo ser malvado, yo Yagami Light seré...un dios!

* * *

-Light, ya has vuelto me alegro

-¿Preocupada madre?

-Pues realmente no mucho, desde que..."Kira" ha matado a tantos criminales...pero...me da miedo pensar que no sea más que un asesino psicópata más...

-Jajajajaja, tranquila madre, bueno...iré a estudiar

-¿Quieres algo hijo?

-Ya tengo lo que quiero

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, tomo el Death Note y sonrió, si, tenía lo que quería, los poderes para liberar al mundo de tanta maldad, el poder de ser el dios del nuevo mundo que el mismo construiría

-Veo que te esta gustando esto...

-Ah! --Volteo, había alguien tras el, y al ver que esa..."cosa" parecía un esqueleto solo atino a pensar algo-Shinigami

-Que perceptivo...Me llamo Ryuuk...y ¿por que no me temes?

-Desde un inicio temía que esta libreta fuese de algún shinigami, ahhh bueno... ¿te llevaras mi alma?, ¿me condenaras al fuego eterno? ¿Que me harás?

-Hey, no "tire" la libreta para que quien la recogiera fuese tan...agrio...

-No es que sea agrio...es solo que me sorprende que no me hayas decapitado o algo así...aunque ahora que lo menciones... ¿por que tiraste la libreta?

-Estaba, aburrido

El rostro de Light formo una enorme sonrisa, así que el shinigami tenia el mismo problema, la aburricion, la enorme y cruel aburricion, rio algo divertido, mas cuando volteo a ver su reflejo se asusto bastante

-...Hey, chico ¿que te pasa?

Ryuuk no entendía el porque de la reacción mas al acercarse y ver el espejo, rio

-Jajaja creo que contigo si cumplió la regla

-¿Que regla? ¿Por que mi reflejo no se mueve como yo?

-¿Por que habría de moverme como tu?

-Eres mi reflejo

-Soy Kira

-... ¿eh?

* * *

-Entonces la regla dice que en casos especiales las personas con Death Note pueden desarrollar una doble personalidad...e irla materializando conforme ¿escriben nombres?

-Que perceptivo...pero no tenias que repetirlo todo Light-chan

-Cállate Kira

-Kukukukukuku exacto...no pensé que fuera necesario escribirla pero...esto es divertido

-Shinigami de mierda

-Estoy de acuerdo Light-chan

-No me digas Light-chan...

-Es que eres tan mono y lindo que debo decirte chan...

Light se puso totalmente colorado, no solo el tono en que lo había dicho, si no la intención lo habían puesto nervioso...luego se preguntaba, ¿Esto es ser narcisista?

El shinigami seguía riendo, nunca pensó que lanzar la Death note podría llegar a ser tan jodidamente divertido.

* * *

-Si no puedes tocar las cosas ¿como es que estas en mi cama?

-Simplemente estoy flotando Light-chan

-...Kira, quizás tu seas la parte que cree con la Death Note pero...no te comportes tanto como yo

-Sabes que acabas de decir algo que ¿ni siquiera es coherente?

Una risa se escucho, Ryuuk jugaba con el DS al Mario Kart, Light veía la TV y a su vez usaba su PC para matar criminales como cada día, entonces un anuncio especial hizo que los tres voltearan

-"...Me llamo Lind L. Taylor...mejor conocido como el detective L..."

-Y... ¿Este que se cree?

-Light...cállate --Sentencio firme y algo preocupado Kira, Light se asusto y callo obediente

-"...Kira, lo que haces esta mal...no eres mas que un asesino y yo...te meteré a la cárcel y te llevare a la horca"

-¿QUE SE CREE?

-Light no va-

Demasiado tarde, Light ya estaba escribiendo el nombre de "L" luego vio feliz la pantalla, cayo muerto, rio mas Kira estaba aun preocupado, entonces una "L" gótica apareció en pantalla

-¿que demonios?

-...Light, acabas de meter bien adentro la pata, reverendo tonto, ahora sabe que eres un estudiante de secundaria, y no solo eso, sabe que estas en Shinjuku!!

-... ¿Q-Que hare?

-"...MATAME!!, anda, hazlo...MATAME!!... ¿No puedes verdad?"

-...Kira ayúdame!!

-No quiero...

-KIRA!

-"...Gracias Kira, acabas de darme una valiosa información..."

La televisión volvió a su programa normal, Light estaba asustado, Ryuuk reía, los efectos de la Death note empezaban ya, Light comenzaba a quedarse como el chico bueno...ahora habría que ver que pasaba con Kira

-Kira, hare lo que sea, lo que me pidas pero...ayúdame

Entonces, por fin lo volteo a ver, y noto que ya estaba materializado, se asusto un poco ya que aunque el lo había creado su apariencia era de unos 17 años, al principio pensó "Seré demasiado guapo cuando crezca" mas cuando Kira se levanto, camino hacia l puerta y le puso seguro tembló de miedo.

-¿Lo que quiera?

-...Kira...

-Entonces acepto...Ryuuk vete...

-Hey! Pero qui...-La cara de Kira en esos momentos hizo que Ryuuk acatara rápidamente la orden y salió a robar las manzanas de la familia.

-Kira... ¿Que pretendes hacerme...?

El aludido se acerco hasta Light después de apagar las luces, lo arrincono contra la pared y lamio sus mejillas

-Te quiero a ti...

-K-Kira... ¿que...?

La pregunta quedo al aire, lo había besado, besado de un modo salvaje y apasionante, Light intentaba moverse, quería alejarse, carajo era su primer beso!! Y ni siquiera había sido amoroso. Cuando Kira se alejo, el pequeño tenia las mejillas rojas a mas no poder, subió su mano y toco sus labios algo asustado

-Tu primer beso es mío...y también lo será una cosa más

-N-No...Kira, aléjate...

Demasiado tarde, su cuello ya estaba siendo degustado por la lengua del "asesino" sus manos recorrían todo su cuerpo y comenzaban a desabrochar el uniforme, Light temblaba y trato de alejar a Kira una vez mas, recibiendo un empujón que lo dejo sobre la cama

-K-Kira...ba-basta por favor --empezaban a caer diminutas lágrimas por sus mejillas, haciendo que la excitación del otro fuera aun mayor, el cual comenzó a lamer esas lagrimas mientras la parte superior del uniforme quedaba a un lado

-Te ves hermoso llorando

-Kira...tengo...miedo

-No te hare daño...te gustara mi pequeño Light

Dicho esto, prosiguió a morder uno de sus pezones haciendo que el chico soltara un gemido, sabía que no podía gritar o irían a ver que sucedía, debía tratar de soportar esta situación, debía intentarlo...

Kira lamia todo su pecho, mordiendo algunas partes mientras su mano izquierda pellizcaba sus pezones y la derecha masajeaba su entrepierna por sobre el pantalón, Light seguía llorando más no sabia si era por que tenía miedo o por que su corazon se sentía mal.

Nuevamente sintió la boca ajena contra la suya, comenzaba a dejar de oponer resistencia, comenzaba a gustarle eso pero las dudas seguían ahí, entonces Kira se sentó sobre el y se quito la parte superior de su ropa. El sonrojo en el menor no se hizo esperar, mas no tuvo mucho tiempo para contemplar "su cuerpo de 17 años" pues sus pantalones fueron retirados de su cuerpo y Kira hizo lo propio con los suyos, luego sintió una dulce calidez envolver su miembro.

-A-aaah Kira

-¿te gusta eh?

-A-aah! AhA!!

La lengua del mayor recorría toda la extensión, de vez en cuando la metía toda en su boca mientras sus manos acariciaban sus piernas. Entonces Light sintió un dedo en su interior, tembló como nunca y apretó aun más las sabanas

-K-Kira...q...aaah!! ¿Que me haces?

-Te preparo...mi lindo asesino

El miembro de Light seguía siendo estimulado, mas al mismo tiempo una de las manos de Kira comenzaba a moverse dentro de el haciéndolo delirar de placer, gimiendo y suspirando, diciendo el nombre de Kira cada vez con mayor devoción.

El mayor sintió algo caliente en su boca, Light había llegado a su límite, lo bebió todo y luego beso a light rozando ambas entrepiernas, sin dejar de estimular su entrada

-Ah...K-Kira...hazlo...ah ya

-Shh, ya se lo que debo hacer Light-chan

-Ah...me...me gusta que me digas así...Kira

-Light -chan...--Al tiempo que se lo decía movía con mayor rapidez sus dedos

-AH!!...ah...si

-Eres una ternura Light

Beso su frente y luego sacando su mano, lo abrió de piernas, Light cerro fuertemente los ojos, mas los tuvo que abrir rápidamente al sentir a Kira entrar en el.

-AA...A...Agh!! Ah Kira

-Shh, nos escucharan, ahora...relájate

-a-aagh...me...me duele

-SI te tensas te dolerá mas tonto--Comenzó a moverse lentamente en su interior mientras su boca se encargaba de lamer sus piernas y su mano libre lo masturbaba

-Ah...ah Kira...m-mas

-Aun no

Continuo de ese modo un rato, tampoco era que quisiera lastimar a Light tan rápido, no...Su juguete debía durar, durar bastante.

Las embestidas aumentaban, a la vez que Light mordía mas fuerte la mano de Kira para no gritar, eso excitaba cada vez mas y mas al mayor, moviéndose salvajemente dentro de el.

Light sentía que no soportaba más, el placer era extremo, apretando con todas sus fuerzas las cobijas se corrió lastimando seriamente la mano del otro, que al sentir dolor también termino corriéndose dentro de Light

-Ah...ah...e...eres un sádico

-jejejeje...te ha gustado Light

-...sadomasoquista

-Si, me fascina ver el dolor pero...

Saliendo de Light y recostándose a su lado, lo atrajo hasta el sin importarle el dolor de su mano

-Adoro que tú seas quien me haga sufrir Light

-K-Kira!

-Jajajajaja mejor duerme... ¿si?

-...si...buenas noches

Light cerró sus ojos mientras Kira se volteaba dándole la espalda, mas después unos delicados brazos lo abrazaron, sonrió, su plan...iba a la perfección.

* * *

Al día siguiente Light se levanto algo perezosamente, se tallo los ojos y volteo a ver al chico a su lado, sonrió algo cariñosamente, mientras pensaba que...ni en sus más locos sueño imagino que su primera vez seria con "el mismo"

-Aunque...me gusta Kira...

-A mi me gusta Light-chan -- el menor solo atino a brincar, Kira se levanto y le beso la frente

-Hum...podrías haber dicho que estabas...de...despierto

-¿Y no escuchar que te gusto? meh, mejor finjo

-Malvado

-También te amo Light

EL sonrojo del menor fue extremo, se levanto rápido, tomo su ropa y salió corriendo al baño (gracias a dios es sábado)

Kira reía ante la reacción del menor, entonces Ryuuk entro.

-eres un malvado, Light realmente te quiere

-¿crees que me importa en lo mínimo?

-Kira, Light debe anotar una cantidad mas de nombres para que seas material ante todos...

-Y esa cantidad se cubrirá cuando el tenga 17 años...entretanto yo fingiré que lo amo y lo quiero...después me encargare de borrarlo del mapa, y solo yo seré el dios del nuevo mundo...

Ryuuk rio, seria divertido ver si Kira duraba hasta los 17 años, puesto que Light era un genio, mas nunca ninguno pensó que el amor de Light podría ser muy cegador.

* * *

-¿Eres el encargado del caso Kira?

-Si hijo, y la verdad no me convence mucho el hecho de que Kira sea un estudiante de secundaria...

-Papá ¡¿por que no me lo mencionaste antes?!

-No te preocupes hijo, atraparemos a Kira

-Déjame ayudar

-Light

-...lo siento...es solo que, siendo yo un estudiante de secundaria, quizás pudiera indagar mejor en las acciones de Kira y...

-YAGAMI LIGHT!

Su padre le había gritado, esa platica no tenia que acabar así, el debía ayudarle, por que Kira le había ordenado que entrara en esa red, de uno u otro modo, suspiro, acepto lo que su padre le dijo mientras su madre y su hermana solo veían el "espectáculo"

Tras terminar la cena, Light subió a su habitación, Kira lo veía de un modo bastante molesto y el simplemente tembló.

-Eres un tonto ¿sabes?

-Yo te cree no me trates de ton...

Bofetada, Kira lo había golpeado, Light se toco su mejilla incrédulo, vio a Kira y le tuvo terror, esos ojos que solo destellaban muerte lo veían furiosos, Light se recargo en la puerta y trato de abrir mas Kira lo detuvo tomándolo de los hombros casi lastimándolo

-M-Me duele...Kira

-Cállate, no me rezongues nunca pro que...bien puedo ser cariñoso contigo pero si vuelves a meter la pata sufrirás terriblemente ¿esta claro?

-M-Mis padres...l-lo notaran

-Y si lo notan los tendré que matar

¿Enserio el era ese tipo de persona? ¿Capaz incluso de matar a su familia? que bajo era, que maldito era, nada mas que una basura, las lagrimas amenazaban nuevamente con salir, mas Kira al notarlas sonrió.

-Parece que vas entendiendo quien manda Light-chan

-S-Si

-¿A quien debes obedecer?

-A...a...ti

-¿Dirás algo?

-Jamás

-Bien, ya sabia yo que eres un chico listo Light, ahora, tu premio -- Suavizo el agarre y lo tomo delicadamente por la cintura, beso su frente y luego acaricio con amor donde había marcado el golpe, Light se abrazo fuertemente a el y temblaba, mas cuando Kira comenzó a hablarle de un modo tierno...

-Kira...

-Shh, Light-chan, lamento haber sido tan duro contigo...sabes que te quiero mucho, te quiero mas que nadie en este mundo

-¿enserio?

-Si...y si debo ser así es porque quiero estar contigo, o tú... ¿no quieres estar conmigo?

-SI quiero

-Bien, perdóname ok?...

-Aja

Un beso tierno y dulce, caricias suaves y llenas de amor, eso es lo que Light recibiría de premio mientras obedeciera a Kira mas, en su interior, lo poco que le quedaba de razón le advertía...que si por alguna razón llegaba a fallar...

Debería correr y temer, por que Kira podría matarlo a golpes.


	2. Mi corazon

_**Watashi no Kokoro**_

Me causa demasiada felicidad ver que este fic sea de su agrado, teóricamente debería estar actualizando Another End pero, mientras lo escribir obtuve esta idea y debo concretarla ya saben, pero trankis, no dejare Another End por anda del mundo xD

Ahora, este capitulo seguirá siendo KxL, el próximo ya pasaremos a lo que supongo la mayoría quiere. Espero lo disfruten:

* * *

-¿Piensas que me puedes seguir aun a la escuela?

-Tengo que

-Si alguien choca contigo te sentirá, y creerá que es un fantasma!

-Pero no voy a dejarte solo para que alguien llegue y te aleje de mí--Sonrojo en el rostro del pequeño, mueca de disgusto

-K-Ki-Kira…sabes que no te puedo cambiar

-Ni que fuera un duvalin

-KIRA!

-era broma, pero anda, vámonos o se te hará tarde

-Sea como sea, solo procura que nadie te…

-¿Vea?

-…Mas bien que nadie se de cuenta de ti…

Así, Ryuuk, Light y Kira salieron rumbo a la escuela, Kira iba feliz de la vida chocando con medio mundo y haciendo que Light se apenase por eso, enserio que Kira cuando quería joderlo (En el sentido limpio) lo jodia…bueno y en el otro también.

Al llegar a clases al parecer todo paso normal, hasta que unas chicas empezaron a hablar sobre Kira, Light se sentía orgulloso mas Kira pensaba en alguna solución al asunto ya que, el rumor de que Kira era de Secundaria se estaba volviendo peligroso para el.

* * *

Llego el ansiado descanso, los chicos salieron, las chicas se fueron sobre Light pidiéndole citas o diciéndole que esta guapo o simplemente viéndolo, Light sonreía y se comportaba como siempre, como una persona normal y amable, mas Kira se estaba molestando

-Oye Yagami-chan! ¿Eres virgen?

Sonrojo general, Light volteo sorprendido a ver a la chica que lo había preguntado y no supo que contestar, un si era mentira, un no era demasiada información, entonces solo atino a decir que si, las chicas se emocionaron y…pues se noto que eran unas igualadas facilonas.

-Light el viernes no habrá nadie en mi casa, ¿vienes?

-Light!! Yo no vivo con mis padres

-Light, seré tuya!!

El aludido salió corriendo de ahí, mientras Kira juraba matar a unas cuantas del salón (N/A: Unas cuantas?!...diría todas)

* * *

-¿Ya volviste a la vida?

-¡¡Cállate!! A ti no te preguntaron si eras virgen o no…aaah que horror

-No te preocupes, me eh encargado de hacerlas pagar

-¿Qué haz hecho Kira?

-…--Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en el rostro del mayor

-KIRA

-¿Qué tiene? Al fin y al cabo—misteriosamente una botarga de Duvalin apareció como traje de Kira-Soy tu duvalin

-TOMATELO EN SERIO CARAJO

* * *

En la tarde, Light y compañía regresaban de clases, y mientras este estaba que ya no sabia que hacer con su vida, Kira era feliz riendo con solo recordar lo sucedido horas antes

-Deja de reírte

-¿Por qué? Fue divertido

-No es divertido que las chicas huyan despavoridas por un mensaje con sangre en el pizarrón

-Déjame ser

-Eso solo delatara que Kira esta en esa escuela

-Claro que no, ya anote a varios estudiantes para que hagan lo mismo y lo hicieron antes de mi

-KIRA

-¿Qué?

-Mataste a niños inocentes, además tu fuiste el primero que lo anoto

-¿Enserio?

-…A que hora lo anotaste y a que hora lo anotaron los demás

-20 minutos de diferencia entre escuelas, la tuya con el lugar No. 15

Light se enfureció, llego a su casa y abrió la puerta azotándola, subió corriendo a su habitación y la cerro con llave, tomo su almohada, lanzo la mochila y grito, grito y grito mas el sonido era ahogado por la almohada que abrazaba

-LO ODIO, LO ODIO, LO ODIO… ¡LO ODIO!...Kira te…te…te…

-¿Me que?

Volteo rápidamente y vio que Ryuuk había subido a Kira hasta la habitación y entraron por el balcón.

-…Te amo…

-Yo también Light-chan, y perdona por lo que hice, no creía que te iba a afectar tanto

-Mas bien, perdóname a mí por…no saber alejar a esas chicas

-Light-chan

-… ¿eh?

Kira se sentó a su lado, le limpio las pequeñas lágrimas que empezaban a salir y lo beso tiernamente, Light sonrió y algo sonrojado lo abrazo y respondió el beso, cayendo ambos sobre la cama.

-Kira…

-Te quiero mi Light-chan

-…Kira…

-¿si?

-No hay nadie en mi casa

-…Vale

* * *

-¿T-Tu eres L?

-Si, mucho gusto, ahora…Ustedes 5 son los únicos en los que depositare mi confianza

-¿así como así?

-Si, Aizawa-san, Yagami-san…ustedes tienen hijos pequeños ¿no?

-Eh, si—Contestaron intrigados por aquella pregunta

-Aizawa-san, su hija ¿Qué edad tiene?

-11… ¿Acaso sospechas de nuestros hijos?

-…Principalmente de los hijos de la policía, ya que este pequeño pudo hacer grandes cosas hasta ahora

-Como matar a los del FBI

-Si, mas sin embargo, solo investigue a la policía…y el principal sospechoso es su hijo Yagami-san, así que a partir de mañana su casa será vigilada las 24hrs

Tras eso, las replicas no se hicieron esperar, mas L estaba seguro que el hijo del encargado del caso Kira era Kira, por que un chico demasiado listo y casi perfecto y que pidió entrar al caso no era normal.

* * *

-Kira, deja de darle manzanas a Ryuuk y devuelmeme mi mochila

-Ryuuk ¿Has oído algo?

-Ñam-ñam no ñam-ñam

-HAGANME CA… --Se quedo estático, frente a el, un señor salió de su casa y se iba rápidamente, tras el salió su padre y se fue igualmente.

-¿Light?

-Kira, ¿Viste eso?

-…Ryuuk, de momento no mas manzanas

-Y tu Kira, guarda silencio

-Eso iba a hacer Light

Los tres entraron en la casa, Light analizaba cada rincón de un modo sencillo y sin gran sospecha, no había nadie, subió a su habitación y se tenso, abrió la puerta dejo sus cosas y se cambio por algo más cómodo que su uniforme.

Salió y puso un papel en la puerta, antes no lo había dejado pero esta vez pensó que podría servir.

Fuera espero hasta estar bastante lejos y se aseguro bien de su ropa.

-Cámaras y/o micrófonos

-Si Kira, me lo temí cuando vi la puntilla del lápiz rota, entonces L ya sospecha de la familia de la policía

-Pero solo hay 3 jóvenes

-y yo soy uno de ellos, hum, bueno entonces…

-Eso significa 0 sexo ¿verdad?—Dijo Kira con tono triste y melancólico, mientras Light se paraba en seco y se mega sonrojaba

-¿Qué SOLO TE IMPORTA ESO?

-Mas o menos

-Eres un pervertido

-Jejejeje, parecen casados—ambos voltearon a ver al Shinigami

-Y para ti, 0 manzanas—dijeron ambos y el Shinigami se quedo en blanco

* * *

-Ah, su hijo ha vuelto Yagami-san

-Parece que se fue a comprar sus mangas

-Es normal en un chico de 15 años, aunque yo aun colecciono algunos—y podemos ver al fondo títulos como Bleach, Naruto, Ichigo 100, Detective Conan, Gravitation, Loveless, Wild Rock, Junjou Romantica y mas

-Eh…si, ya veo

Light siguió hasta su habitación, entro y se tumbo en la cama, saco los mangas y tanto L como Yagami-san se quedaron sorprendidos

-Comprendo que compre Code Geass, es una buena lectura para su edad, incluso creo comprender que compre Yami no Matsutei…pero…Antique bakery, 2 doujin yaoi de Naruto y 3 de Full metal alchemist eso…eso…

-Es normal en un chico de su edad _Aunque después le debo decir que me preste los de Full Metal Alchemist, esos no los tengo…_--Y mientras el señor Yagami estaba que no entendía el por que de que su hijo comprara eso, L ya estaba haciendo lista de los mangas y doujin que debía pedirle al niño

* * *

Hubo bastante eventos mientras las cámaras vigilaron a Light, una que otra vez Kira susurraba al oído de Light y este terminaba masturbándose de puro placer, L veía eso y…pese a que jamás se había sentido atraído hacia alguien, menos un niño, no podía evitar excitarse, desear a ese pequeño niño y no solo eso.

-Yagami-san, las cámaras serán retiradas de su casa

-¿eh? Pero aun no cubrimos el periodo…

-Le seré sincero, estoy enamorado de su hijo

Y las reacciones vinieron en cadena:

1.- Yagami-san se quedo en shock

2.-Se puso blanco

3.-Abrio la boca tratando de decir "¿Qué?"

4.-Se volvió piedra

5.-se hizo polvo

6.-Watari barrio el polvo y lo metió en una cubeta que decía: "Jefe Yagami"

Y, ah, cierto:

7.-Le puso sus anteojos sobre el polvito

L solo sonrió algo divertido, los demás estaban que no se la creían, ¿Cómo podía enamorarse así de simple de un niño?

Algunos entendían un poco de la situación, Light no era feo, era demasiado lindo e incluso a veces podía tener una sonrisa tan tierna que derretía a cualquiera, también tenia unos modos bastante tiernos y sensibles y sobre todo a veces parecía una chica.

Mas el dulce momento termino al escuchar algo romperse, venia de las televisiones.

L corrió y al ver lo que sucedía solo atino a decir:

-Llamen a una ambulancia y que vaya por Light Yagami, acaba de romper el espejo y esta muy mal herido

* * *

-Te dije que no me desobedezcas

-K-kira…

-Esto te sucede por intentar ir contra mí

-A-ayuda…Kira…KIRA—Tras el ultimo grito, Light se desmayo, y al otro lado de la cámara, L no entendía el por que llamaba con tanta insistencia a Kira.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Os suplico de la manera mas atenta, NO ME MATEN!!

Bueno, L ya esta en escena, en el próximo capitulo por fin ambos niños se conocerán y el amor nacerá, aaaahhh el amor!

Y recuerden, cada review que dejan sirve para que un Light sea alejado de Kira

L.-y me lo den a mí

Light.-de Guatemala a Guatepeor!!

Kira.-Ven Light yo te cuido

Light.-NO!!—huye

L.-VEN LIGHT!! TE PROMETO QUE SERE LINDO!!

Kira.-EL único que se lo puedo violar soy yo!!—Corre junto con L tras Light

…eeehhh dejen reviews U


	3. Amor amor

_**Love**__**,**__** love**__**!**_

Bueno, ando alegre y de buen humor gracias a algunas cosas que me han sucedido entre la noche de ayer y hoy x3!!!

Light.-y por eso vienes a escribir sobre como me joden estos dos… ¿verdad? ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a escribir sobre Suzaku y Lelouch en vez de mí? ¿EH?

Eso será después, aunque ame mucho a Lulu-sama tu estas primero…bueno tu y L por que los amo mas!

L.-Me ama y ti no—le saca la lengua a Kira

Kira.-…Cállate zombi

Light.-Dejen de pelear

Bueno, bueno el punto es que el capitulo 3 ya esta aquí y para deleite de todas ustedes, será mas LxLight que KiraxLight

L.-YAHOO!

Así que, disfruten el primer capitulo 100% LxLight, ¡WIII!

Kira.-me ahorrare el comentario ahora pero al rato…

L/Light.- Etto, AL FIC u0u

* * *

_-Kira ya deja de estarme diciendo estas cosas, nos van a atrapar_

_-Entonces no me hables y solo disfruta—Llevo su mano hasta el pantalón de Light y trato de abrirlo_

_-K-K-Kira, basta por favor_

_-No quiero, ahora, se obediente y déjame hacer esto_

_-…a-ah! –Cerro fuertemente los ojos mientras los labios de Kira lamian su cuello, pero el temor lo llevo a empujarlo hacia el buro_

_-…Eres malo Light…_

_El aludido tembló, acaba de hacer algo terrible, corrió hacia la puerta de su habitación mas Kira lo tomo por el brazo y lo lanzo contra un espejo, rompiéndolo y de paso termino lastimado_

_-K-Kira…basta—De nuevo fue tomado, y esta vez fue lanzado contra el ventanal del balcón-A-AGH!_

_-Tonto niño_

_-L-Las cámaras…lo…g…grabaron_

_-¿y?_

_-K-Kira…_

_-Esto te pasa por ir contra mí_

_-Kira…Kira…AYUDA!!_

* * *

Se levanto de golpe, estaba sudando frio, vio alrededor y noto que estaba en el hospital, siguió volteando a todos lados y entonces entro su padre.

-Light, despertaste

-Ah, si papa… ¿Qué me pa…?

La frase queda a la mitad, tras su padre entro Kira, sonriendo de un modo tan macabro que Light tembló de miedo.

-Light, ¿Light que pasa? ¡Light hijo! –Se acerco a su hijo moviéndolo ya que no reaccionaba, hasta que

-Yagami-san, no lo mueva tanto

Aquella voz hizo que los 4 presentes (Ryuuk, Kira, Yagami-san y Light) volteasen viendo entrar a un chico alto de cabello negro –totalmente despeinado- que vestía una sudadera blanca y pantalones de mezclilla y que tenia unas ojeras que se notaba que no dormía.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Quiero quedarme a hablar un rato con Yagami Light-kun—Dijo el chico sonriendo, Kira entonces se asusto y vio a "su padre" rogando por que no aceptara

-…Pero

-Papa, ¿Quién es esta persona?—El menor, que no entendía nada, hablo por primera vez

-Ah, este…bueno—Mientras el jefe de policía buscaba un modo de decirlo alguien se le adelanto

-Mucho gusto, dime Ryuuzaki y soy un conocido de tu padre, espero que nos llevemos bien Yagami-kun—Lo ultimo lo dijo en el tono mas tierno que podía obtener y sonrió

Light se puso algo rojo, era la verdadera primera vez que alguien le sonreía tan tiernamente, sonrió pese a que Kira lo veía con ojos asesinos y…

-Papa, deja que Ryuuzaki-san se quede a charlar conmigo

-¡¿EH?!—Reacción de Kira y su padre

-Gracias Yagami-kun, ahora Yagami-san…por favor

El mencionado, solo suspiro y salió, tras el iba Kira gritándole que volviera, que no se fuera, que como podía ser así, que por que dejo a su hijo con un chico X y demás cosas que el señor no escuchaba

Una vez solos, Ryuuzaki se sentó tranquilamente en la silla mas cercana, claro que no en su modo casual, si no en el modo normal de todas las personas

-Bien, entonces… ¿Qué edad tienes?

-15 años…

-Ya veo… ¿Te gustan los dulces?

-No

-… ¿No? ¿Por qué?

-Cosas nada mas—se escondió entre las cobijas puesto que le apenaba ese tema

-…Yagami-san, su hijo desapareció

El padre, que aun veía todo, volteo y vio a Light escondido

-¿Eh?

-Yo aquí veo un bulto—Light empezó a reír-Un bulto feliz por lo que escucho

-Jajajajajajajaja No es para tanto

-Es un bulto muy feliz

Yagami-san no entendía la situación, ni Kira y tampoco Ryuuk pero, Light saco su frente de las cobijas y vio felizmente a Ryuuzaki.

-Ah, ya volvió, gracias Yagami-san ahora—El chico se levanto y saco a Yagami-san por completo, cerro las cortinas y se volvió a sentar

-Eres muy divertido, ¿Qué edad tienes?

-24 años

-… ¿eh?

-¿pasa algo?

-No te ves mucho más grande que yo

-¿Pues que edad me ves?

Light saco su cara por completo de las cobijas y lo vio fijamente

-18…

-Jajajajaja, bueno, gracias por quitarme años—Le sonrió tiernamente provocando que Light volviera a ser "un bulto"-Ah, y el bulto volvió

-Jejeje

-Y sigue feliz

-Jajajajajajajaja, eres muy divertido Ryuuzaki-san

-Solo dime Ryuuzaki, no hay necesidad del "-san"

-Vale, mmm ¿y por que quieres hablar conmigo?

-Por que, eres un chico muy listo por lo que me han comentado, además eres el hijo de Yagami-san y el es una persona que respeto y admiro

Y el detective no mentía, el respetaba y admiraba a Yagami Soichiro como solo había admirado a alguien, Yagami Soichiro, para L, era el mejor padre que podía existir y por eso mismo…

No comprendía por que teniendo un padre excepcional, una familia hermosa y tanto amor…Light fuera Kira y/o tuviera estos desvaríos emocionales

Y lo segundo lo corroboro al ver como "el bulto" se encogía y guardaba silencio

-¿Yagami-kun?

-…Siempre es por lo mismo

-¿siempre?

-Todos me admiran y se me acercan por mi padre o por que soy inteligente, pero—Claramente L pudo notar como Light apretaba los puños-¿Qué hay de lo que yo siento? ¿Qué acaso creen que yo pedí ser un genio?

-¿no te gusta?

-No, en realidad odio ser un genio

-¿Por qué?

-Por que creen que por ser así, tengo respuesta a todo, se todo y no necesito a nadie ni a nada

-¿entonces se alejan de ti cada vez que se acercan?

-Algo así

L sonrió levemente, era como el, era solitario pero no por que quisiera, la gente lo alejaba y esta misma creía que era el quien se alejaba

-La gente es así

-Lo se

-Se te acercan buscando ayuda

-Pero no saben que te lastiman

-Y duele, duele mucho

-Por que pareciera que no le importas a nadie, parece que solo

-Les importa tu mente y nada más

Light salió de entre las cobijas y vio asombrado a L, ¿acaso este chico lo podía entender por completo?

-¿Cómo puedes saber que voy a decir?

-…Mas bien parece que ambos sabemos que vamos a decir

-¿Eres psíquico?

-Jajajajaja no

-Entonces tú… ¿no serás…

-"un genio"? Eso ibas a decir… ¿no?

Nuevamente, una cara de asombro, Light volvió a sonreír, quizás esta persona lo podría ayudar

-Ryuuzaki, si eres un genio ¿Por qué estas con la policía?

-Me gusta ayudar a la gente

-Pero la gente es la misma que te hace sentir mal

-Pero al fin y al cabo no es su culpa, es culpa de los ideales que los altos mandos han mantenido hasta ahora

-No es cierto, es culpa de la misma gente por aceptar a los altos mandos y no renegar

-¿Y como, según tu, deberían renegar?

-Por algo ha habido guerras

-Manejadas por alguien que mueve conciencias, obteniendo el poder para seguir haciendo lo que los anteriores hacían

Light mostro una mueca de molestia y se metió en las cobijas, no quería que Ryuuzaki viera que le molestaba que le renegaran

Mientras tanto, el detective procedió a sentarse con una pierna sobre la silla, parecía que con el debía utilizar un poco mas de razonamiento

-¿Y? Al menos hacen algo que los demás no

-mmm si, matan a miles por obtener poder

-Meros sacrificios

L se quedo callado, esa respuesta alguien mas la había dicho hacia mucho tiempo, con ese mismo tono y ritmo de respiración.

Hacia mucho, mucho tiempo alguien más lo había dicho.

Alguien que el había amado tanto y que lo perdió por culpa de la locura y la obsesión por el poder.

Light se preocupo un poco y asomo el rostro para ver al chico y lo vio cabizbajo, lo llamo.

L volteo a verlo y no vio a Light, su mente le jugo mal…

-…No, no…no son meros sacrificios—Trataba de volver al tema pero no podía-Pero, si es tu punto de vista, bien

-Ryuuzaki, ¿estas bien?

-No, es solo que…

Light por alguna razón se sentía mal al escuchar ese tono tan dolido por parte del mayor, suspiro y pensó unos momentos

-¿Acaso…te recordé algo malo?

Sorpresa, esa era la cara que tenia L, la cara de sorpresa y asombro

-Jaque mate, ¿Qué te recordé?

-…A alguien

-¿Querías mucho a ese "Alguien"?

-Si

-Ah, ya…veo—Dolor, eso mostraba el rostro de Light Yagami, dolor por que había algo hermoso naciendo en su corazón, algo mas hermoso que lo que sentía por Kira

No era narcisismo, ni vanidad, tampoco envidia o simple gusto.

Era algo que ni siquiera tenia nombre, no había palabra terrenal para describir el remolino de sensaciones que tenia encima. Era algo que podía llevarlo hasta el sol y ahora hundirlo en el fondo del océano.

Le quitaba la respiración por segundos y luego se la devolvía.

¿Era entonces…?

-¿Paso algo malo?

-No, este…yo

Y el celular del detective sonó, L maldijo por lo bajo, contesto y Light brinco al oír tremendo grito de regaño por parte de su padre y se pregunto si Ryuuzaki no habría quedado sordo.

-O-Ok, ya, si ya entendí Yagami-san, si, comprendo…Ah—Se alejo del teléfono, no quería que Yagami-san terminara de romper su tímpano con tremendos gritos

Termino de sufrir apagando el celular, suspiro y vio al menor

-Tu padre me pido "amablemente" que me salga

-Me di cuenta…

-Mmm, bueno nos…vemos

Light veía al detective salir, como abría la puerta y entonces recordó que si Ryuuzaki salía Kira volvería, y si Kira había llegado a saber aunque fuese la mitad de la conversación podría matarlo.

Sin pensarlo, y sin haber notado que su padre estaba prácticamente dentro, atino solo a gritar sus sentimientos

-Ryuuzaki!

El aludido volteo rápido, vio a un Light totalmente sonrojado y se puso el mismo rojo al escuchar lo siguiente.

-ME GUSTAS MUCHO RYUUZAKI

* * *

Bueno, un capitulo mas al fic

Espero les haya gustado bastante

Kira.-LIIIIIIGHT

Light.-Ups…L ayúdame ¡Por favor!

L.-*con traje de príncipe* ven que yo te protegeré

…*gota por parte de la autora* estos están bien locos, ejem, bueno si piensan que todo avanza muy rápido, tengan en cuenta que Light es un simple adolescente en este fic y, si ustedes fueron adolescentes (o aun lo son) entenderán que es la edad en la que todo pasa así que jejejeje ya ven

El próximo capitulo será la reacción de Kira ante esto, volveremos a ver a "Polvito" Yagami-san, y veremos la paliza de Light además de una divertida salida al parque de diversiones

Kira.-*con traje de brujo* devuélvemelo maldito ¡L!

L.-*aun con su traje de príncipe y… ¡¿De donde saco el caballo?!* Atrás, que yo defenderé a mi damisela

Light.-*¿De donde saco el vestido de la cenicienta?* Oh mi amado príncipe…Kya

*Otra gota por parte de la autora* yo me rindo, bueno espero verlos en el próximo capitulo ahora…iré a vender las entradas para la obra de teatro…

¡JA NE!


	4. Solo si el dulce eres tu

_**Kuroi Love Love  
Capitulo 4  
**_**"Only if you're the candy"**

Lalihoooo~!!! Vengo con un nuevo capitulo del fic del amor narcisista.

Kira: amor narcisista mis &/%$&/

Light: ejejejejeje y L-chan?

L: Estoy preparando un pastel

Ahhh…bueno, ejem, perdonen la tardanza pero, entre que estoy en la escuela y con mucha tarea, y veo anime en la noche y aparte me traume con un nuevo anime como siempre… (Como no me voy a enamorar de Murata Ken de Kyou Kara Maou?! ¿EH? Ahhh viva el ShinDai wiiii) apenas pude tomarme un rato para darle formato a este capitulo y poder subirlo

Kira: AAAAAJA! Claro, y yo vivo en una parte de tu mente…

¿Tengo que contestar?

Light: XD jajaja

Ah, bueno, espero que les guste esta dosis… ¿Anual? Nah, no es cierto, jejejeje.

Ahí va el capitulo:

* * *

El silencio reinaba en aquella habitación, nadie se movía, nadie decía nada, se podía incluso escuchar como un alfiler caía.

Entonces, alguien cayo, el pelinegro rápidamente volteo y…

-YAGAMI-SAN!

-P-P- ¿PAPA?

Light nunca se percato de que su padre (y Kira) habían escuchado eso último, y ahora que lo notaba deseaba que la tierra se lo tragase o que alguien lo salvara por que…

No solo estaba por ver morir a su padre de un infarto por la impresión.

También estaba a punto de ser asesinado por Kira, y no solo asesinado…

Violado, decapitado y masoqueado, mas que eso, seria un juguete en manos de Kira que terminaría siendo menos que aserrín.

Entonces, la enfermera llego y se llevo a Yagami-san a una habitación, Ryuuzaki estaba por irse también mas Light tenía miedo, mucho miedo y grito

-Ryuuzaki, no…no te vayas!

-Tu padre esta en problemas, luego ha…

-¡NO! Por favor, te lo suplico

Kira estaba furioso, sabia que si Ryuuzaki se quedaba el no podría hacer nada, y por enojo tiro un jarrón, Light tembló y se abrazo a si mismo totalmente asustado

-…Ayúdame…ayúdame por favor, no me dejes solo

-… ¿Light? –El mayor se acerco al chico asustado, lo abrazo suavemente y vio hacia el lugar donde el jarrón había sido destrozado

No lograba entender la situación, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo en ese lugar?

-…Mira Light, solo voy a ir a ver a tu padre y enseguida vuelvo ¿ok? –Sonriendo y sin esperar respuesta salió de ahí.

Light corrió a la puerta mas Kira ya estaba ahí, lo vio con una sonrisa sádica y Light solo alcanzo a rezar por si mismo.

* * *

-¿Cómo esta Yagami-san?

-…Pues—La enfermera mostro lo que quedaba del jefe de la policía…o, el polvo del jefe de Policía.

Una gota hizo acto de aparición en la nuca del detective. Se aclaro la garganta y suspiro, la enfermera dijo que iba por algo y entonces L se quedo solo.

-…Y pensar que esto es por que…ah

-… ¿Ryuuzaki?

El chico volteo y vio a Light entrando muy lentamente en el cuarto

-¿Paso algo Light?

-…

El menor solo entro a la habitación, tomo asiento en un lugar algo alejado y se dedico a mirar al pelinegro.

Este, por su parte, estaba extrañado de la actitud del niño, parecía tener miedo o que trataba de mantener distancia, decidió acercarse y entre mas se acercaba, notaba los vendajes rojos.

-¿Qué paso?

-…

Asustado el joven alzo al menor y noto que tenía aun mas heridas de las que se había causado.

-¿Qué hicis…?

-Yo no he hecho nada!

-¿Cómo no vas a ser tu? ¿Te lastimas a ti mismo? ¿Por qué?

-¡Yo no soy! ¡Que no me estas escuchando! ES…

El silencio reino en el lugar, misteriosamente Light se había quedado totalmente asustado y temeroso, viendo hacia un punto muerto.

-¿Light?

-Quiero irme de aquí…

-¿Qué?

-No quiero estar aquí, quiero irme, quiero huir de este lugar

L realmente estaba consternado, ¿Qué le pasaba al niño? ¿Por qué mostraba tal miedo irracional?

Decidido a hacer algo, tomo al menor y lo llevo de regreso a su cuarto, dejando solo al pobre polvo Yagami-san…

* * *

-Entonces, no eres tu

-No…

-¿Quién entonces?

-No puedo decirlo, no me creerás, además…es mi culpa, por haberlo hecho enojar

Un pista, una gran pista, era un "EL" y era alguien que se enfada fácilmente…bueno, se veía un avance al menos.

Más aun así, no sabia como subir el ánimo del joven, entonces se le ocurrió una pequeña idea. Saco su celular, salió de la habitación sin cerrar la puerta, Light no entendía que estaba haciendo.

-Light, vámonos

-¿Qué?

-Vámonos, te llevare de paseo

-¿A MI?

-¿A quien mas?

-Hummm, vale…pero… ¿Por qué?

-Antes de eso, contéstame… ¿Por qué…dijiste eso?

-…Es la verdad, realmente creo que…no, mas bien se…que…

El joven temía por su seguridad, mas tenia que decirlo, quizás este chico podría ayudarle, quizás podría ayudarle a que Kira se fuera. Solo era un quizás pero, eso era un muy gran esperanza.

-Se que me estoy enamorando.

-Light…

El mayor no negaba que realmente le alegraba escuchar aquellas palabras, mas, antes debía de decirle algo.

-Light, ¿Cuánta probabilidad hay de que L se muestre ante su principal sospechoso?

-¿A que viene eso ahora?

-…

-¿Ryuuzaki?

Unos momento de silencio después el menor pareció aceptar lo que no quería entender, entonces, esa persona frente a el, era L, el detective que había jurado llevarlo a prisión y no solo eso, había jurado matarlo

-¿Eres L?

-Si, mas no eh mentido sobre mis emociones, realmente, tu me gustas, estoy enamorado de ti Light, pero, en efecto, eres mi principal sospechoso de ser Kira, aun así, no me importa, quiero tratar de entender por que lo haces y ayudarte a entender que…no esta bien—El menor solo se quedo callado, no esperaba esto, no había siquiera imaginado tal situación mas, aun así, eso le aliviaba el alma como nada

-Entiendo Ryuuzaki, pero por lo mismo creo que no me has dicho tu nombre ¿verdad?

-Eres tan perspicaz como esperaba

-¿Entonces aun así planeas llevarme de paseo?

-Claro que si—Se acerco a la cama para comenzar a quitar las vendas del joven- Pero primero, tengo que curarte esto

-Mmm, vale…

Light se dejaba hacer del mayor, mas pronto se percato de los toques, los roces que daba su piel con la del otro y…era una sensación totalmente diferente…

Cariño, ternura, amor, comprensión…nada que ver con la violencia y lujuria de Kira, aquí había preocupación y cuidado, delicadeza y cariño.

Era algo que el no había sentido, o que quizás no había querido sentir pero…le gustaba, le gustaba tanto que no supo cuando sonrió sinceramente.

-¿A que viene esa linda sonrisa?

-¿eh? Ah, este…realmente, me agrada esto.

-¿Qué?

-Los cuidados que me estas dando

-Eso es algo bueno ¿no?

-Si…jejeje—El menor soltó una dulce risa, entonces, sintió unos labios sobre los suyos.

Al principio no supo que hacer…mas después solo supo cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el beso…dejarse llevar tanto o mas al sentir las manos del mayor abrazándolo delicadamente.

-Ahhh…

Sintió que se alejaba de su boca, y que comenzaba a lamer su cuello, con delicadeza, mordiendo suavemente y marcando, marcando como suyo.

-Ryuuzaki… ¿Qué…haces?

-Te marco, eres mío

-… ¿Tuyo?

-A partir de ahora te voy a cuidar

-Gracias –Sonrió, entonces el otro se alejo viéndolo, se quedaron así un rato y luego el mayor procedió a seguir quitando los vendajes.

El menor se recostó por completo en la cama y cerró los ojos, mas no se percato que entonces dejo ver una cicatriz, una marca más en su cuello que L obviamente no había hecho.

Este, por su parte, al verla, se entristeció un poco, quizás esa marca era prueba del dolor que su Light estaba pasando, mas, decidió primero animarlo y luego preguntar varias cosas.

* * *

-¿vamos al parque?

-Si

-Hace años que no entro a uno

-¿Por qué?—Pregunto mientras salían del hospital

-Mis padres no tienen tiempo, además…debo estudiar—Un ligero tono de tristeza se dejaba oír

-Vale, entiendo, bueno ¿listo para ir?—Se detuvo frente a un auto ultimo modelo

-¿Ah?—Su cara era total sorpresa, mas aumento cuando la puerta se abrió dejando salir un desagradable olor a cigarro- Agh, cofcof!

-¡MATT! ¿Qué te dije sobre el cigarro?

-Lo lamento…ah estúpido muñeco muévete—En el interior del vehículo se podía apreciar a un chico no mas grande que Light, jugando con un DS y fumando

-¿Quién es…esta persona?—Pregunto el menor

-Su nombre es Matt, será nuestro chofer el día de hoy, ¿verdad Matty?

-Si L, digo Ryuuzaki…AHHH MALDITA MUJER—Grito a la pantalla de su… ¿PSP?

Ambos presentes tenían una enorme gota en sus cabezas, ¿En verdad seria seguro ir en ese vehículo?

Sin saberlo solo se subieron, cerrando la puerta, el joven pelirrojo encendió el auto sin dejar de lado su…¡¿GAME BOY?!

-Este, Matt-san…

-¿Si pequeño Yagami-chan?

-¿Es seguro viajar con alguien que no parece que le vaya a prestar mucha intención a la carretera donde va a conducir?

-mmmm, no…pero yo no soy así—Dijo comenzando a avanzar el auto

-Pero si sigues jugando con tu… ¿AH? A que hora volviste con el ¿DS?

Mas su pregunta quedo al aire al sentir como era lanzado contra el asiento por la velocidad.

Estaba asustado oficialmente, de esa no salía vivo, no, ahora lo comprendía, Kira no lo mataría, ni Ryuuk tampoco…

Seria el chofer de ese auto en cuanto algún pobre cristiano se metiera en su camino.

Por que, de tal velocidad, apenas y alcanzaba a distinguir que estaban en carretera y no volando. Aunque mucho no le faltaba.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—Se aferro al brazo del mayor, el cual al parecer ni le incomodaba, ni le sorprendía la velocidad…

Es mas, podría estar bebiendo te y nada diferente habría.

Oh momento, cuando el menor volteo, de hecho, L estaba tomando te como si nada pasara.

-_¿Dónde me eh ido a meter? …Dios, sálvame_

* * *

-¿COMO QUE SE FUE? ¿NO TE DIJE… ¡VIGILALO!?

-No soy su niñera como para que tenga que hacer eso, además… ¿Dónde estabas tu?

-Vigilando a mi padre, lo necesito vivo, de momento

-Ah bueno—El Shinigami procedió a terminar de devorar las manzanas del lugar…entonces Kira lo agarro y lo comenzó a llevar- OYE…momento, ¿Por qué puedes tocarme?

-En si tu y yo somos casi lo mismo así que no te sorprendas estúpido Shinigami

-Ah ok…y ahora—Comenzó a hacer berrinche- MIS MANZANAS

-AHHHH CALLATE MALDITO SER INEXISTENTE

-Existo, realmente existo

-Aja, si claro ahora…DIME A DONDE FUE YAGAMI Y ESA COSA EXTRAÑA

-No quiero…dame manzanas

-…Te voy a meter la manzana por donde te quepa…

Y así el Shinigami sobrevoló la ciudad guiando al otro, por que la verdad…

No tenia curiosidad de saber que tan feo se podía sentir el tener una manzana en "esa parte" de su ser…

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Espero les haya gustado mucho este capitulo, como verán planeo comenzar a meter el humor durante un ratito, además…

No esta de más tener una ligera sonrisa con tanta preocupación ¿no?

Y perdonen la tremenda tardanza, realmente espero no volver a hacerlo, además también espero poder subir ya el final de Another End, pero…ahhh hay tantas cosas que se me ocurren al mismo tiempo…

Bueno, eso es todo, espero les haya gustado.  
Sayonara.


End file.
